


The Desire Switch

by writingonpostcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up craving curly fries. Stiles wakes up at 4am and goes running. It's a strange day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire Switch

Stiles wakes up at 4am and thinks _oh God why?_ before getting out of bed without hesitation. Which is strange because, _hello_ , getting out of bed before midday on a Saturday? Not something Stiles does ever. But his muscles are screaming for exercise so he pulls on his track pants and puts a hoodie on over his t-shirt. He’s halfway to the preserve before he realises that he left his iPod in his room. He normally can’t run without music, the beat of the songs give a steady pace and something for his brain to focus on. (There had been a few incidences without the iPod when Stiles’ thoughts had gotten away from him. The resulting bruises – not fun). But it’s not unpleasant to actually hear the birds and stuff he supposes. Nice even.

Derek wakes up craving curly fries. And if that wasn’t abnormal enough, he’s fairly certain he had a sex dream about himself. Which is... not really worth the mental anguish of thinking about. So he gets out of bed and goes about his normal routine. Makes his bed, has breakfast, changes into running gear and jogs the path through the preserve.

Stiles takes a new route on his run. It’s longer and takes him by the Hale house. He’s following his gut here because as much time as the pack may spend at Derek’s place, he’s never spent much time in the preserve surrounding it. As he runs by the house he feels a sense of comfort settle in his stomach which is strange thing number two on his list of strange things that have happened to Stiles today. But whatever. He is surprisingly enjoying his run despite the lack of music. In fact, he may even admit he is enjoying it more. He can hear birds in the trees and smell pine and the sunrise is making the sky into an ever changing canvas. He can see why Derek is always running so early in the mornings. 

Derek finishes his run in record time and lets himself have a longer shower as a reward. When he gets out he dresses in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, absentmindedly pulling out one of only two plaid shirts he owns to wear over the top. He’s still craving curly fries. The thought has been bugging him all morning in the way that finding someone has moved your table 2 inches to the left is going to bug you until you fix it. The only way out is through he figures, so he grabs the keys to his Camaro and heads to that one diner that Stiles is always raving about. The one with _the best curly fries in the history of curly fries, seriously, Derek, get over your weird carbohydrates thing and try it man._

When Stiles returns home he showers in a more economic fashion than normal and changes into jeans and the only Henley he owns. It’s grey and a little small but it’s worn and soft. He sits still on his computer chair at a bit of a loss. He was up so early that he doesn’t know what to fill all these extra hours with. Normally he’d play some video games, doodle on his notepad, masturbate loudly and repeatedly (which has lost its appeal following a strange sex dream last night about himself – oh yeah, add that to the list of strange things that have happened to Stiles today). He eventually settles on heading out to his favourite diner to get some curly fries – despite not craving them as much as usual – and maybe commiserate the loss of regular brain functions (he is still not over the 4am thing).

When Derek walks into the diner, Stiles is sitting miserably in a corner booth by himself, looking thoroughly disappointed at a large plate of curly fries that seem mostly untouched in front of him. He drops himself across from Stiles who barely even responds to Derek’s _hey_. Derek quirks an eyebrow. Stiles is looking very morose, and that is probably almost 100% to do with the fact that, wow, he’s actually sitting still. Strange.

“Do you mind if I-?” Derek gestures to the curly fries. “I mean, it doesn’t look like you are doing much eating of them and I’ve been craving them all morning for some really strange reason so...?”

“Go for it.”

Derek pulls the plate eagerly in front of him and grabs a single chip from the plate, contemplating it for a bit before placing it in his mouth.

“Oh holy god.” Derek moans out. “Stiles you were right, these things are genius.” He grabs a few at a time then and shoves them into his mouth. So good. 

“You’re acting strange,” Stiles intones, raising a singular eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek shrugs and shoves more fries in his mouth. “So are you.” He grunts out. “You’re not fidgeting at all and I haven’t seen you smile once in the last few minutes. And there’s the whole thing with not eating your curly fries which is, like, 83% of your diet.” He eats more fries and speaks around the food in his mouth. “So yeah, you’re being weird too.”

It was true, Stiles thought. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was almost as if they’d switched personalities or something. Which, _ha_ , that was funny.

“What?” Derek grumbled between fries.

“Nothing.” Stiles shook his head.

“Mm-hm, _no_. You’ve got that,” Derek gestured at Stiles’ face and wiggled his fingers, “I’m-having-a-serious-thought look on your face. Spit it out.”

Stiles sighs deeply. “It just seems like our personalities have been switched.”

“Huh.” Derek finally stops eating, appearing to think the comment over. “I’m not sure it’s personalities. More like... desires maybe? Wants? And so when- oh! Ok, wow. Yeah. That would explain last night actually.”

Stiles looks up, noticing the blush spreading across Derek’s face – a good look on him incidentally – before processing the words. “Wait. Last night?”

“Er, yeah.” Derek lifts his right hand up to rub it through his hair, a gesture so characteristically Stiles that this insane theory is, well, not looking so insane anymore. “I had a, uh, a sex dream I guess,” and then he goes quite and mumbles something.

“Pardon?”

Derek drops the hand from his hair and begins fiddling with his napkin. “About me, alright? I had a sex dream about myself.”

“Me too.” Stiles replies and Derek bunches the napkin in his hand, making eye contact with Stiles. 

“So if our desires got switched, you know what that means right?” Stiles smirks. “You _liiike_ me, you want to _kiiiss_ me, you want to _hooold_ me, you want to-“

“Shut it Stiles. It means you want me too.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess I do.” 

The pair smile at each other.

“Well I miss curly fries,” Stiles finally says. “How do we switch them back?”

Derek shrugs.

“Helpful. Thanks.”

“No need to be so sarcastic Stiles, I’m as put out as you are.”

“Not totally put out seeing as I just found out that you like me.” He taps his foot against Derek’s under the table. “I didn’t know enjoying the deliciousness of curly fries was going to be so off-putting for you.”

“I wasn’t talking about the fries idiot, and as you know, I enjoyed them as much as you normally do.”

Stiles groaned and slumped in his seat. “Ugh, dude. Don’t rub it in.”

“Dude, huh? Seems you’re getting back to normal.” To which Stiles pokes his tongue out, further confirming Derek’s remark.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Seeing as we both like each other, and we’re sitting here in a diner, sharing food, making conversation...”

“Go on.” Stiles smiles slowly at Derek who smiles broadly back.

“I think we should make this our first date.”

“Ok.” Is the immediate reply. “Can I make you pay for the fries then?” 

“No.”

“But you’re the one who ate them all!!”

“Stiles! Move beyond the curly fries. Besides, you have literally already payed for them.” Derek grins at Stiles and traps one of his feet between his own under the table. “I’ll pay next time.”

Stiles smiles at Derek and leans across the table. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, any mistakes were my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
